Ladybugs Leave Spots
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: A normal girl with normal life but she has many secrets no one knows about. She's not the only one hiding. If she falls for another will someone other then Agreste catch her? If she calls for another will someone other then ChatNoir attach to her? Book 2 WARNING: FEELS WILL BE FELT
1. Beautiful

"I'm wondering if you two would like to accompany me and Nino to a engagement party." Adrien said.

Alya disappointed that Adrien didn't ask just Marinette. Nino could of asked Alya anytime. Marinette seemed unfazed by Adrien's words which worried Alya. That wasn't like her to give up on romance.

"We be glad to." Alya agreed.

"I'll make sure to send you, both invitations."

"Who's getting married anyway?" 

Alya questioned.

"Natalie."

Adrien stopped at her name. He couldn't bring himself to mutter the name of his uncle he didn't know existed.

"To whom?" Alya added.

"Chandler." 

Adrien mumbled.

He looked as uncomfortable mentioning Chandler's name as Marinette was being dragged into a group date. 

"Does he have a last name?"

Alya said prying for more information. She couldn't help it. It was her reporter instincts after all. 

"Agreste."

Alya looked stunned. 

She looked at Marinette but she was a calm and composed as ever. Marinette already meant him. Making her think how the twin gene truly ran in the Agreste family tree.

"Relation?"

Alya questioned.

"My uncle."

Adrien didn't think of him as a uncle more of a distant relative. Chandler was more outgoing than his father ever was. He had all the traits that he wished that his father possessed.

"Natalie's going to be your aunt?"

Alya asked making a pile of questions. Some were too personal so she left those to fester in the back of her mind. Which was a good thing most of them were about Marinette, anyway.

"Yes, but she refuses to take leave for a vacation after the wedding."

Adrien said recalling the bickering of Natalie and Chandler in her office. She wanted to stay. He wanted at the very least one day with just her.

"That reminds me, Marinette, can your parents make a cake for the engagement party? And one for the wedding if it's not to much to ask. I kept on bragging on how good the food was from the bakery. And how beautiful the cakes are."

Adrien rambled trying to get Alya off the topic of his complicated family matters. Marinette nodded in agreement to Adrien's request.

"Also, Natalie wants to see her whenever you are free." Adrien quickly added before he lost track of his mind.

"No, problem."

Marinette replied. She wondered why Natalie wanted to see her. Was it because she wanted a specific design for both cakes? Did she have allergies to certain ingredients that she had to account for? Or did she know something about how she felt about Adrien?

"So, when is the party?"

Alya said. 

Adrien's face turned a shade darker. He was embarrassed that he forgot such a important detail. 

"Thursday." Adrien said.

"That's no time at all. I'll have to talk to her to get the idea of how many people are coming. Wether to have a vegan option or not. If she wants to provide cupcakes for younger guests. What flavor she wants the cake, what size, what color, what flavor of icing, and the decorations."

Marinette was puzzled on how her family was going to get this done in time. She knew they could do it but the time and effort would be enormous.

"I'm sorry, should of said something sooner."

Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck in guilt. 

"If anyone can do it, it would be the Dupain-Chengs. The best bakers in Paris."

Alya proudly stated.

"Best? I don't know about that but we're certainly busy." Marinette joked.

She tried to make light of the pressure of being approved by the Agreste house threw her baking skills. If she messed up her chances with Adrien could be blown. Something equally as worse as having her secret identity revealed.


	2. Enslaved

Marinette had told her parents about the request and they were thrilled to have the Agrestes as their customers. The following morning she headed back to school to follow the norms of society once more. She was too concentrated on cakes to remember that she had patrol with ChatNoir. He was probably used to being stood up by his precious Ladybug by now.

During lunch, Alya made a joke about marrying Nino after high school which he didn't disagree with. They were accompanied by Felix who didn't understand public affection. He thought it was unnecessary if people already knew they were dating.

"I don't get the appeal of being enslaved by another being." 

Felix said ruining the fun of imagining a life of Nino carrying Alya bride style with always gave room for her smart remarks. 

"Bro, just don't."

Nino disliked Felix negative vibes. He wasn't as cheerful and pure as Adrien. Sure, they were both equally as clueless but at least one tried to find the rainbow in the storm. Felix just stood in it as if he was prepared to be struck by lightning.

"Close your eyes."

Alya ordered Felix.

"Why?"

He questioned back wondering what this girl had up her sleeve.

"Just do it."

He closed his eyes reluctantly.

"Now imagine, the girl you like. In your arms. She has a ring on her finger. You have the matching one on yours. They represent the fact you two belong to no one else. She's as equally as yours as you are to her. Now open."

He opened his eyes. Her point worked but now he wanted to find the girl he had mustered feelings for and offer to take her to the engagement party.

"So? Who did you picture?"

She questioned as Nino laughed. He was expecting her to ask 'how do you feel' but she wasn't that predictable.

"A girl."

As he said that he spotted Marinette. He walked to her.

"Would..."

His words got stuck in his throat. He knew she was in fact Ladybug which destroyed the friendship he built with her. 

"Are you okay? You seem nervous? Is it because of the party?"

She asked. He nodded in reply.

"Don't worry my family's got this in the bag."

Marinette stated.

"Would you like to go to the party? With me that is?"

Felix asked not sounding like the cool, composed, emotionless, teen he appeared to be. He looked as if he was going to melt to the floor if she said no.

"Adrien, already asked me but I'm sure I can cancel. It was going to be a group date with Alya and Nino anyway."

Marinette didn't understand why she was so engird to decline Adrien and accept Felix. 

"Really?"

He said with pure disbelief that she would choose him over Felix.

"Well why not? I rather be with a friend one on one then stuck in an awkward double date."

She said with a cute little smile to top her innocence off. Which made the word friend pass her lips, poison to his heart. 

"I don't want to be friends."

He stated as he moved her bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead a gesture more kind then a kiss on the lips. 

"Felix..."

This was the most emotion she had ever seen him display. She didn't know who to choose. She thought her mind was made up but she couldn't chip a heart that already had cracks in it.

"Shhh.."

He wanted to savor the moment that Ladybug was his. Maybe, she was the last girl he ever thought her to be but in the end he was glad she was his Dupain.


	3. Certainty

Marinette arrived to the party quite early to help with unloading the cake. The cake was one of their best works. It wasn't white. No, that color was saved for the wedding.

Tikki had suggested that she tell Adrien that she wanted to go with Felix instead but Marinette was so busy she didn't have time. She had told ChatNoir she would be attending this party. She was just causing herself more drama to deal with.

She knew that ChatNoir would give anything to know who she was. To know the girl behind the mask. She felt guilty that she didn't give him a chance. Marinette knew if she saw'll him here and glazed into his emerald eyes; she be his forever. 

She loved him. As a friend of course but the romantic tension was obvious to the both of them. The smug stray was destined to be hers.

'Screw destiny. If I want to be with an Agreste, then I'll be with an Agreste.'

She confidently recited in her head. She wasn't sure which Agreste tho. She liked Adrien that was clear but Felix was growing on her.

As she was walking she noticed Nathanael was there. He was either a extremely early arrival or he knew the Agrestes somehow. That didn't seem at all likely since Adrien and Nathanael never spoke to each other.

"Nathanael, you're here early."

His eyes studied Marinette who had her hair down. She had a cute, pink, small strapped dress dotted with white spots all over. She had white flats instead of her usual pink ones. She was simply adorable. It was a certainty that she would be the girl every boy wanted to dance with.

"I'm here with my mom, she's a friend of the family."

He replied as she studied him for about as long as he studied her. He had a bright orange dress shirt on that would be a fashion no no if it wasn't on him. He had the usual black suit jacket and pants. He adored his look with a black bow tie that was slightly crooked.

This bothered Marinette as the fashion designer she strived to be a crooked bow tie was just a nuisance. So, without saying a word she fixed the bow tie to the correct position.

"Sorry, it was crooked."

She said not understanding why her heart was picking up speed. She thought she had eliminated Nathanael from her list.

"Don't apologize."

He quickly stated. 

"So? Did you bring a date?"

She asked.

"Sadly no. I wanted to ask you but since Alya told me Adrien asked you. And I really couldn't picture going to such a event with anybody but you."

"I'm so sorry. If I knew I would of said yes."

She then realized she didn't technically say yes. It was Alya who agreed to it not her. 

"You would of?"

He sounded shocked of course they shared their secrets but he didn't except her to say yes out of curtsy.

"Your a nice guy."

"But Adrien is also a nice guy ."

"Yes, but he doesn't get me like you do."

"Maybe, I'll just steal a dance from you later."

He added. He felt as confident in this moment as he was being FireFox. He didn't need Slyy to do it.


	4. Absolute

Felix looked as his supposed date being chatted up by his red headed rival. He didn't like Nathanael. Truth was he didn't very much like anyone but Marinette was the expectation. A beautiful, compassionate, heroic, ideal exception.

"Dupain."

Felix stated not hiding his possessive tone. He knew they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet. 

"Felix just finished setting the cake and putting on the table cloths."

"That's what the staff is being paid to do."

Felix said. He liked her kind nature but sometimes it just left him confused.

"A helping hand doesn't hurt."

She said as she smiled. She was clueless in the affairs of her heart but she knew how to make a person's day. As Ladybug and as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Where's Adrien?"

She asked just curious but both boys tensed at the mention of his name. 

"Outside, waiting for someone."

Felix stated with a smug grin which paired with his blue themed outfit was making him more photogenic from a photographer's stand point,

"Do you know who?"

Marinette asked curious on who Adrien would stand her up for. 

"Ladybug."

He said, his grin ever so widening. He knew she was Ladybug. It was obvious. Not only did he steal his brother's first date but also his second.

Nathanael looked at Marinette waiting for her to run to Adrien's side and confess everything. That she indeed loved him but to his surprise she stayed put. 

She couldn't bring herself to run to Adrien. Not while two boys yearned for her attention. Adrien liked the girl in the mask anyway. He liked Ladybug. Forget the kiss they shared. They were two polar opposites.

"He said that she was going to show up."

Felix continued. Making Marinette feel absolute guilt. She wanted to apologize to Adrien for failing to cancel their group date with Alya and Nino.

"I somehow doubt she will."

Nathanael mentioned still looking at the guilt redden girl. 

"She probably won't. She has Paris to save after all. She doesn't have time for romance."

With those words Marinette crushed her chances with Adrien and it the same breath the hopes of Nathanael and Felix.

"I'm sure she could make room."

Nathanael suggested looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"She can't be distracted. There could be akumas out there waiting to pounce."

She quickly replied.

"There won't be any akuma attacks."

Felix stated trying to open a window of hope.

"Do you know that for a fact?"

Marinette questioned.

"What if I do?"

He replied.

"The only way for you to be that sure is if you knew Papillon."

Marinette said wanting to discover more information. Alya's reporter instincts were rubbing off on her. For better or worse,

"Or if he is Papillon."

Nathanael pointed out. It made perfect sense for him. Felix rarely showed emotion. He was distance from his family more so then his father. He hated just about everybody but the only flaw in his logic is that he seemed to adore Marinette. Nathanael knew she was Ladybug and that Felix might know to.

Felix could use her compassion against her. Destroy her from inside her comfort zone. Marinette was strong but she wasn't strong enough to deal with such a burden.

"I'm not Papillon. Papillon isn't smart enough to realize who ChatNoir is."

Felix stated laughing at his own joke. He liked the confused look on Marinette's face. 

"You know who ChatNoir is?"

Marinette asked clearly interested in knowing.

"He's on the the guest list."

Felix said giving the smallest amount of clues he could possibly give her. Or in his case 'pawssibly'. 


	5. Running

As soon as the party official started with a toast from Amelia Krutzbreg, Adrien came in. 

"I would like to announce the engagement of my two old friends. It's been a wild roller coaster for the both of them. Chandler and Natalie, here's to another chapter in your life. Let's all hope it ends in a happily ever after."

Amelia toasted as she held a wine glass in the air. Everyone applauded at her short but sweet toast. It was evident in her words that she was a writer. 

"I wonder.." 

Marinette muttered. She wondered how Amelia knew the Agrestes. Did she grow up with them? Did she have a outfit designed by Gabriel? Did she meant Circe first then later was introduced to the Agrestes?

Adrien spotted Marinette without her two teenage boy body guards and headed over to her. He needed comfort from being stood up. He knew only Marinette could bring such comfort. 

"Marinette."

He said as he embraced her in a hug. He wanted to confess to Ladybug that he was ChatNoir it was the purrfect romantic setting after all. Instead he was trying to fake being okay. 

"Adrien."

She knew his emotional state was her fault. She could feel his heart beat. He was hurting. 

"I'm sorry."

She apologized. The hug grew tighter. 

"Felix told me Ladybug stood you up."

She added as a single tear trickled down his cheek. 

'Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?' Adrien asked himself.

He pulled away from their hug. There was no need to suck Marinette into his relationship drama. He just needed to wear a fake smile for the sake of such a happy occasion.

"Would you like to dance?"

Adrien politely asked. Marinette couldn't say no. Not when it was thee Adrien Agreste that was asking. She nodded her answer.

Marinette was not a good dancer but Adrien was practically a professional. His hands were on her waist which caused her to blush. He however was glad the Marinette's awkwardness was keeping his mind of Ladybug. He knew this was his way of running away from his romantic dilemmas.

"Adrien, so how do you feel about Natalie being family?"

Marinette asked trying to break their silence.

"She's always been family."

His reply made her think about how Natalie has influenced him. She was the mother figure in his life when his mother was gone. 

"That's so sweet."

She admired his kindness.

"Marinette, you know I consider you family."

She looked at him the weight of his words jabbing at her chest. He was unaware of what she did. He was clueless. 

"Adrien..."

She tried to say more but her mouth was dry with guilt. 

"Are you alright?"

He asked. He wondered if she didn't like being considered part of his family. Honestly, he came to her for a lot maybe not necessarily as Adrien but definitely as ChatNoir. He relied on her.

"Adrien, I have to tell you something."

She tried to muster as much confidence as she could possibly have. 

"Anything."

He replied. He thought she was going to tell him that she wanted punch or a snack of some sort. He sure was hungry but honestly he was always hungry.

"I'm... I'm... L... L... love with you."

'STUPID! STUPID!' She repeated in her head. She was trying to say she was Ladybug but her brain just was like nope not today. 

Adrien looked at her wide eyed. He knew she liked him. She had told ChatNoir so but love was a heavy emotional that he himself only felt for one girl and one girl only.

"I love you as a friend."

She corrected before he could reply.


	6. Events

"I love you, too."

Words that meant as a friend and not a romantic partner. Marinette ears hurt of the mere thought of those words meaning anything other then what she truly wanted them to.

"May I have my date back?" 

Felix asked but didn't care for a reply or not.

Adrien left Marinette in the company of Felix. He hoped that they would be nothing more then a high school romance. He didn't want the nightmare he endured to become reality.

Marinette was less afraid of having Felix's hands on her waist. She knew that she still had feelings for Adrien and physical contact wasn't the smartest idea.

"Don't talk to Adrien without my company."

"Why not?"

"He likes Ladybug. No, he loves her but I refuse to let her go. I refuse to let you go."

He loved her. He confessed his feelings while confirming that he knew she was Ladybug. She wanted to look away from him but his blue eyes pulled her in. 

"I have to go."

She quickly added starting to walk away but before she could. He kissed her. In public with no regrets. He was probably the boy she dubbed as the one that wouldn't do such a brave thing. 

This kiss was more passionate then the one they shared before. It wasn't a peck. It was a full blown lip lock. Her hands moved to his cheeks. Her mind was empty except for him.

She was sure on who she was going to be with at this moment.

"Marinette!"

She heard a voice scold. She knew that voice anywhere it was Alya.

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

Alya questioned her friend. She was mad that Marinette didn't confide in her like she usually did. 

"Ummm..." 

Marinette didn't know what to say. It wasn't planned it just happened. He kissed her in instinct. Nothing more. She looked at Felix for help. He was his usually composed self except for that grin that seemed to run from ear to

ear.

"Alya, I am so sorry that Marinette didn't tell you. She wanted to keep this a secret."

He lied threw his teeth making it seem that they've had a relationship preceding all other events.

"How long?"

Alya added. Wanting to know every single detail.

"Alya? Do you believe in love in first sight?"

He asked trying to get on Alya's good side and reddening the already blushing Marinette.

"Why you! I don't know what to call you because that was just so darn cheesy."

Alya said making hand gestures as she tried to figure out something to describe Felix. She always thought that he wasn't into Marinette. He always gave her the cold shoulder or scolded her for being clumsy.

"On a scale of Cheddar to Camembert how cheesy was it?" He jokingly asked.

Alya was a little stunned. She didn't know the uptight twin was capable of making jokes.

"Mozzarella." 

Marinette added causing Alya to laugh a little.

They did have the chemistry that Marinette and Adrien lacked. It was good for her to move on. 

"Your dorks." Alya laughed.

"Cheesy dorks." He corrected.

"The cheesiest." Marinette added.

She then held Felix's hand. To confirm to him that she was now his girlfriend. She then thought about how to break such a news to Nathanael and ChatNoir. It would devastate them both but it was better or them to move on. To fall in love with someone else. 

Felix didn't think of how him and Marinette's relationship would effect his brother if ever he found out that he was dating Ladybug. Felix thought if Adrien only ever thought of being in love with Ladybug then he didn't deserve someone as precious as Marinette.

 ** _A/N: Who's team are you on?_**


	7. Flour

Felix was proud to hold her hand. He saw one of his old acquaintances from when he was in America staying with his uncle. He was shorter then Felix not by much. He had brown hair and brown eyes he had a more casual demeanor compared to Felix.

"Felix Agreste? Is that you?"

The boy questioned as he looked at his old companion. This boy used to live in America but went to live with his mother in Paris after they divorced. His father was a violinist a fine friend of Felix's uncle.

"I never expected you to be with such a pretty girl."

He added as he took a nice look a Marinette. He didn't know he meant her before. She saved him as Ladybug when he was akumatized. Marinette blushed at his comment which made Felix protectively squeezed her hand.

"Luka, so nice to see you again."

Felix greeted. He didn't like his flirtatious words but, it was only to hide his kind nature.

He was one of the nicest people Felix had ever meant besides Marinette.

"Luka? Your in one of the other classes correct?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, I'm in a grade higher then you."

"Thought you looked familiar."

Marinette said as she also realized that she saved his life as Ladybug. She saved many people but some were hard to forget. Luka had thanked Ladybug for saving him like most people do. He also triggered ChatNoir to make the most cat puns he ever heard him say.

"How did you meet him?"

Marinette curiously asked. 

"I was messing with his uncle's piano when he scolded me for playing it wrong. I was seven. How was I supposed to know how to play it?"

Luka joked. The thought of Felix as a kid made her laugh.

"A cat could of played something better just by walking across the keys."

Felix stated making Marinette laugh even more. He liked the sound of her laugh it was cute. She didn't imagine a domesticated house cat walking across the piano, she instead thought of ChatNoir. Which fed her laughter like a log to a flame.

"It wasn't that funny."

Luka said. Not realizing how she found something so demeaning funny.

"But... Chat..."

She mumbled through her laughter. Luka caught her mistake of saying Chat instead of cat.

"Chat?" He questioned.

"I'm a big fan of ChatNoir."

She replied trying to cover her mistake.

"So, you imagined ChatNoir playing the piano?" 

Luka stared at her waiting for her response.

"Yes."

She replied. Happy that Luka seemed enjoy talking about her heroic partner.

"Did you make those cookies that ChatNoir bragged about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Marinette asked confused on where their conversation was going.

"Ladybug saved me once and ChatNoir told me about the best chocolate chip cookies in all of Paris. He said that his Marinette made them for him. Since Marinette is such a usual name, I'm assuming he meant you. But if I'm wrong I apologize for my mistake."

Marinette smiled that ChatNoir bragged about her baking skills. 

"I don't know if my baking skills are the best in all of Paris. It's basic eggs, flour, chocolate chips, sugar, and other ingredients. Nothing special."

"Don't be modest Marinette." 

Felix added. He knew her dreams weren't to be a baker but she sure was talented enough to even out shine Alya's Mom. Marinette smiled at Felix kind compliment. 

"Guess, I'll have to make you cookies."

She suggested. 

"Make a lot, I have a big appetite."

Luka said as he patted his stomach. He was like another Adrien to Felix. Goofy and always hungry.


	8. United

During the party Marinette walked making conversation with many Fashion Designers, Models, Investors, and other people that have crossed the Agrestes' paths. 

She made her way to the newly announced couple. Natalie was by Chandler. If she didn't she Gabriel by Circe she would of easily mistook him for his brother. 

"Marinette, I was wondering if you would like to design my dress. I've seen your designs and your quite skilled." Natalie asked.

"Are you sure you don't want Gabriel to design it? He's more qualified for something that big."

Marinette felt honored that Natalie wanted her to design it but between the baking of the sweets and juggling a superhero career not to mention she now had responsibilities as a girlfriend.

"Marinette, I've seen Gabriel's designs. And they are good don't get me wrong but I want something that no one else can buy. That Chandler won't take a pick of before the wedding."

Natalie said as she glared at her fiancée. She knew this was a large task for a high school girl but she trusted Marinette. Marinette wasn't a girl to disappoint.

"I'm going to design your dress."

Marinette repeated barely believing her own words.

"Yes, of course I'll have a bridal shop make it. Probably Le'Manné's. They're known for their customers satisfaction and high quality fabric. You'll also be paid and I'll be forever grateful."

"No... no... you don't have to pay me. Just having the thought of someone wanting me to design a wedding dress is enough."

Marinette would feel guilty if she accepted any price for such a offer.

"Your a sweet girl, Marinette."

Natalie said knowing that Marinette was stubborn and wasn't going to accept so she would just have to send a check in the mail. She wasn't as middle class as everyone thought she was. Natalie came from a family of Lawyers and business owners. 

She only settled on being Gabriel's secretary after her heart was broken. She was content on being his secretary for the rest of her life. She felt responsible for Adrien and Gabriel. They were already her family with or without Chandler at her side.

"I do thank you. I know it's short notice."

Natalie apologized. Marinette was extremely nervous in designing her dress. What if she messed up? What if it had too much lace? Or if Natalie didn't like lace on her dress? Did she want sleeveless? Did she want a more sophisticated or a more open approach?

She was completely bamboozled. She was to design the very dress Natalie Sancouer would become united with Chandler Agreste under marriage in. It was a stressful job.

"I hope it won't come out looking like your last wedding dress." 

Chandler joked only listening to pieces of the girls' conversation.

"First wedding dress?"

Marinette questioned. 

"I was married before. I was young and stupid. He was my first love."

Natalie added. 

"I knew him. He knew how to make a room laugh. He adored Natalie."

Chandler said. He sounded as if Natalie's first husband was a fallen friend.

"May I ask what happen?"

Marinette knew she probably shouldn't pry but she had a feeling this was something she needed to hear.

"We argued one day. We had just been through a miscarriage and he blamed himself. He wanted to restore things back to normal. He then instead destroyed himself in the process."

Natalie shedded a few tears in remembering her first husband.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Marinette didn't mean to bring up Natalie's old memories. She wanted to apologize for everything that Natalie had went through. 

"You deserve a second chance."

Marinette added these comforting words as Chandler rubbed Natalie's back to calm her emotions.

"Promise me this Marinette.."

Natalie said as she held Marinette hands in her own.

"You'll take better care of your ChatNoir then I did mine."


	9. Laughing

Marinette was quite shaken by Natalie's words. She hid in the Agrestes' bathroom so she could have a word with her kwami about this new information.

"Tikki! Why wouldn't you tell me?" 

Marinette remarked working 

herself up. She had been through so much now she had this on her ever piling plate. 

"Calm down Marinette."

Tikki ordered. She tried to comfort her wielder yet, it seemed worthless.

"She said her ChatNoir died. He died."

Marinette said clutching her chest with her hand. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her ChatNoir.

"You told me a Ladybug died but not a ChatNoir."

Marinette continued. Her kwami had good reasons to leave it out of course since she knew Marinette would be eating alive with worry.

"Marinette, what happen was a choice he made. Ladybug couldn't stop him. She tried with her all but he wanted both Miraculouses to change the outcome of what happened to Natalie. It was their only try for a child and fate wasn't as kind as it should of been."

This was one of the stories that Tikki dreaded to ever speak about again. Marinette looked at her kwami expecting more to this tragic story.

"He wore two Miraculouses that should never be wore together. He was torn apart but before he was he was granted one wish. That the world would forget about ChatNoir and Ladybug. And the world did until they were needed once more."

Tikki excepted a burst of tears from Marinette but she didn't cry. Marinette knew that tears wouldn't solve this. No one suspected Natalie of being Ladybug because no one remembered her being a hero. Saving countless of lives. 

"Who was this ChatNoir?"

Marinette asked wanting to know the name of the man who was so devastated that he risked his life to restore what he thought he deserved.

Tikki was hesitant of giving up a past Miraculous holder's name but knew that his name needed to be said.

"Felix Moreau. The ChatNoir who felt betrayed. He saved people. Not asking for anything in return but didn't think the world was cruel enough to do this to him and his Ladybug."

Marinette didn't know what to say. She knew it wasn't the kwami's fault. She knew it was dangerous to fight with destiny.

"Then how come Natalie can remember?"

Marinette questioned. Her anxiety still biting at her. 

"The world was meant to forget. Plagg and I remember but that was because our power caused it. Natalie was just our way of making sure his memory wasn't completely forgotten. No matter how painful it was to watch her grieve. It's better to grieve someone you love then to have never have loved them at all."

Tikki's words were all too true. She chose to leave Natalie's memory alone knowing the pain it would put her through. 

"Tikki, do you think you made the right choice?" Marinette asked.

"I've been forced to do many things. The past is in the past. Natalie is out there laughing with her new fiancée. Felix wanted her to be happy with or without him. She will always love him. She will always be his Ladybug and he will always be her ChatNoir."

Tikki stated not knowing if her actions were truly right or wrong but she knew he would have been forgotten as ChatNoir.

"Tikki, thank you for telling me."

Marinette said as she patted Tikki on her head. She appreciated her kwami sharing the tragedy. 

"Marinette, you are Ladybug now. The choices are yours to make."

"And if I were to choose wrong?"

"You already have."

 _ **A/N: Hi, I know I'm cruel. Don't remind me. Anyway, thanks for the comments.**_


	10. Wielder

Ladybug couldn't get what Tikki said if her head. She waited for ChatNoir on a Paris rooftop like always. She was sorry about avoiding him but she had a lot to do. She still had a lot to do. She witnessed people walk in and out of the mansion as the party went on without her.

ChatNoir jumped to her side as the sun started to set. He liked the idea of watching the sunset with her. He looked at her as the sun's rays gently highlighted her face before in was absorbed by the night. A time when cats like him thrived.

He knew he wouldn't be missed at the party and was glad that even if she didn't intend to go to it. She thought about it. He fiddled with the little box in his hands or in his case paws. 

"You look worried." 

He was concerned. He didn't bothering mentioning how it hurt him to wait as long as she did. It was never her intention to show up as anybody other than Marinette to the party. She just wanted to get away for a moment.

"My kwami told me something."

"Care to share?"

He asked wanting to lighten her burden.

"Kitty, she told me I choose wrong."

She said not looking once at him and only at the night sky

"That could mean anything. She could of meant you choose the wrong breakfast this morning."

ChatNoir joked trying to get Ladybug to smile.

"Maybe, that's it."

Ladybug replied with a small smile. His company was very soothing. She looked at

the box he held. 

"We're too young! Well at least I am. I have a boyfriend too. I can't." 

She spoke her words fast. Fearing that her fellow wielder had something smaller and more expensive then what was actually in the box. 

He stood there speechless holding the box. Which was opened revealing the rose corsage he had bought for her. She felt embarrassed for thinking it was a proposal. He was trying to process his emotions. He was shot down even before the box was open.

"It's pretty."

Ladybug stated as she tried to break their awkwardness. 

"My friend, Nin... told me a corsage was a good gift to give a girl if I wanted her to dance with me."

ChatNoir explained catching his mistake before he revealed his friends identity.

"A dance?"

Ladybug thought. If a dance is all he wanted then she shouldn't worry. Felix would probably be fine if she danced with ChatNoir. It was just one dance after all. He sat the box on the ledge of the roof. Took the corsage and slipped it onto her wrist.

"One dance."

He said as he put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. He looked at her as if she was a Goddess. A Goddess he adored but could never have because such beauty only existed in dreams or heaven. 

They swayed to the sound of their heartbeats since they had no music to listen to. He was glad that even if she had a boyfriend, she was humoring him. He had so much drama with his family that he needed a much needed break. She did too.

"Chat, I better get back."

She said as he pressed her closer to his chest. If the world was cruel enough to dangle such a lady in front of him, he sure would try to catch it. 

"So, soon?"

Words that were an attempt to make her stay just a while longer.

"You don't have to go back. You can stay here. In my arms for as long as you like."

ChatNoir voice was soft and paired with him swiping a strand of hair from her face was the definition of seduction. 

"I... I... have to.. to.. your hot... but... I got to ummm... boyfriend yes that's it."

She was stuttering as much as when she tried to talk to Adrien. That's why she liked Felix. At least she could get full sentences out without stuttering.

 _ **A/N: Debating who Adrien should date. *evil laughing***_


	11. Heavenly

Was it wrong for Adrien to be jealous of the relationship of Marinette and his brother shared? They were dancing on together. They looked as if as if they belonged together but, Adrien knew all too well that looks were deceiving.

He noticed something on Marinette's wrist. It was a corsage much like the one he had bought for Ladybug. He wondered if Felix bought one to woe the girl always dressed in something pink.

"May, I ask who gave you such a generous gift?"

Felix asked as Marinette had her hands around the back of his neck to prevent him from getting jealous.

"Ummm... is it important?"

She as not wanting to give up the answer so easily.

"I don't want other boys to give you things. It's my job as your newly appointed boyfriend."

He smirked causing her to blush. He was right she shouldn't wear things other boys give her unless it's from a family member of course.

"You've only been my boyfriend for four hours."

She replied as his hands slid slowly but carefully down her small waist.

"I can honestly say it's been the best four hours of my life."

He complemented knowing how much he was willing to give up to keep her in his arms.

"Really?"

She teased enjoying his attempts of being cute. He smiled as he embraced her presence. He felt selfish for loving her first as Ladybug but he understood now he loved this girl even if she wasn't sure how to give her heart to another. He could teach her.

"Can I cut in?"

Adrien asked wanting to breakup their romantic atmosphere. He wanted Felix and Marinette to be happy but he would prefer them to be happy without each other.

"No."

Felix stated knowing that his had given Ladybug the corsage and if he couldn't appreciate Marinette for being Marinette he didn't deserve to dance with her.

Being by her side had a heavenly effect to Felix. He no longer wanted to shield his emotions. He wanted to be honest and protect what he wanted and what he wanted was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Felix, it's just one dance. It won't hurt."

Adrien stated knowing very well that Marinette may still have feelings for him. He loved Ladybug though but he could of easily of had Marinette if he just had acted soon.

"Marinette?"

Both boys questioned wanting to hear her opinion on the matter. Once again she found herself choosing between Adrien and Felix. 

"Sorry..."

She said not sure whose name belonged at the end of that sentence. 

"I'm going to get some punch!"

Marinette said quickly to remove herself from the awkward situation. She knew in her heart whose name she was going to say. It wasn't Adrien's. 

_**A/N: Haven't had time to update this since I've been working on Reign (Medieval AU).**_


	12. Alive

Friday was the day Felix was planning to take Marinette out to an Arcade since Adrien had mentioned something of Marinette liking the pointless wastes of time. He was surprised to see ChatNoir sitting on the end of the balcony railing.

"Come on? You can't just sneak one Macaroon, for your favorite cat?"

ChatNoir begged as Marinette thought of

how she should get ready for her date with Felix.

"Sorry Kitty, I have a date."

She stated hoping that Felix would take her past stores that had dress displays set up so she could get some inspirations.

"Should I be jealous?"

He asked knowing very well who it was but didn't want to admit it.

"You like Ladybug, remember."

Marinette teased. She of course was the same person but he didn't know that.

"I need to get dressed, he could be here any minute."

She said heading back into her room as ChatNoir followed. He was passive aggressively protesting against her date with his brother.

"I can help."

He joked. She rolled her eyes. He should be glad he's cute.

"No!"

"No?"

ChatNoir whined. He looked around her room his heart ached. She had taken down the magazines starring him.

"Your collages of m... Adrien are gone?"

"I can't exactly have Felix see that I was obsessed with his brother. Now can I?"

She questioned trying to shoo her unwanted company away. He didn't budge. 

"Chat! If he finds you up here my relationship is doomed before it's started."

Marinette scolded as ChatNoir flopped down in her computer chair and prompt his feet up on her desk.

"Get out!"

Marinette yelled. Accidentally alarming her father who had need something from the apartment. 

"Make me."

ChatNoir taunted. She pulled the chair out from underneath of him. His instinct was to grab Marinette's arm. She ended up on top of him which ChatNoir soon fixed.

He wanted to kiss her. He knew that she was now his brother's girl but that didn't stop feelings from stirring. He had kissed her once before on the balcony but they were playing around exploring feelings that in this moment couldn't be any more concrete.

"Mari.."

He muttered a eighth of a inch from passionately kissing the girl that made every bit of him feel more alive then before.

Unknowingly to the two teens who were occupied by the romantic tension in the room; the trapdoor opened.

"Get off of my daughter."

Marinette knew that voice. It was her father's. She knew seeing her being under a superhero like ChatNoir, who was supposed to his free time saving Paris not dominating his daughter was probably not the highlight of Thomas Dupain's life.

"Sorry! Sir!"

ChatNoir quickly replied sitting up with his paws in the air as if someone had pointed a gun at him. Marinette couldn't sit up since ChatNoir needed to get all the way off of her.

ChatNoir stood up then helped Marinette up not knowing if her father was capable of being mad,

"Both of you down stairs. Now!"

Thomas ordered. The two teens sat patiently waiting for Thomas to retrieve his wife hoping she would help him restrain himself from strangling ChatNoir.

Felix entered the bakery as Sabine flipped the bakery sign from open to close. She knew about Marinette's date with him. She walked with him leading him to Marinette. Sabine and Felix meant Thomas half way up the flight of stairs.

"I don't think it was wise of my dad leaving me alone with you."

Marinette joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Your paw-bably right."

ChatNoir replied causing Marinette to laugh at his stupidly simple pun.

"Silly kitty."

Marinette replied as she scruffed the top of his blonde head causing him to unintentionally purr.


	13. Teacher

Marinette enjoyed hearing ChatNoir's purr. He instinctively did a gentle headbutt to her. Cats' way of showing how much they loved you. 

"Just how cat like are you?" Marinette asked.

He didn't reply. He just wanted to cuddle with her. He knew that any moment her father would be back but that didn't stop him. He laid across her lap and asked for a belly rub.

"Apparently very catlike." She giggled as she rubbed his belly,

Thomas, Sabine, and Felix walked up the stairs the only noise being their footsteps. They saw Marinette rubbing ChatNoir's belly while she kept on telling him what a good kitty he was. Felix faked coughed causing Marinette to look at him and her parents, who didn't know what to think. She had a renowned Parisian superhero in her lap.

"I can explain!" She said pushing ChatNoir off her lap. 

"Purrincess!" ChatNoir whined as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Marinette noticed how Felix rolled his eyes at ChatNoir's nickname for her. Felix knew who was under that mask and he was already planning sweet revenge.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, me and your father did not raise you to be a floozy. I'm sure ChatNoir is a nice boy and all but Felix was going to take you on a date. and here you are with another boy still in your pajamas" Sabine scolded like a teacher scolding a student for getting a failing grade.

"Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng I take full responsibility." ChatNoir said hoping not to get banned from the bakery or Marinette. 

"How long has this been going on?" Thomas uttered clearly upset.

Marinette was going to say something simple that ChatNoir has saved her multiple times and just checks up now and again but ChatNoir started talking.

"Well, sir. It started when I was gone for three days. I was comatose and your daughter kept me safe and during my coma I was in this wrapped reality. Were I wasn't ChatNoir but somebody else was ChatNoir and I was married to Chloe. Wait what was the question?" He asked realizing he never told Marinette any details of that nightmare world until now.

Felix tried to hold his composure at the thought of Adrien and Chloe being husband and wife. 'What a nightmare world indeed.' he thought.

"I guess that makes sense you did kiss Chloe after all." Marinette teased getting a small hiss from ChatNoir. 

"I was akumatized!! It doesn't count." ChatNoir remarked.

"So, Ladybug kissing you doesn't count either since you were akumatized then to." She quickly replied.

"Low blow, Marinette." He added.

Thomas repeated his question in a more sterner voice.

"Ummm... probably from the day he confessed his feelings to...me about..."

Marinette stopped herself not sure if she if wanted to say Ladybug. 

"About laser pointers." she said causing Sabine and Thomas to look at ChatNoir with concern.

Felix just shook his head knowing that only Marinette could come up with something that stupid.

"Marinette has been trying to help me with my unhealthy addition buy substituting the laser with yarn." ChatNoir said as he tried to make it believable.

Sabine and Thomas gave ChatNoir a 'therapy' blanket and tea. They thought maybe laser was code for drugs and that Marinette was supplying him with sweets from the bakery to wean him off of the drugs.

Marinette sat between ChatNoir and Felix as her parents trusted that the accident with Felix there. "I guess you can't get the the girl with out her cat." Marinette joked as ChatNoir made purring noises under his blanket.


	14. Yarn

Thoma and Sabine returned to the bakery trusting that Marinette's new found boyfriend would prevent any physical touching from ChatNoir. All three teens sat on the couch; Felix sat on one side of Marinettte while Chat noir sat on the otherside. Felix glared as his brother who was now attempting to claiming Marinette. ChatNoir looked Marinette up and down realizing something that he had never questioned until now.

"Do you own any clothes that isn't pink or covered in polka dots?"

Marinette took a moment to think about his question. Then her face suddenly turn red.

This seemed instinctally when ChatNoir or an Agreste twin was around.

"No, not everything."

Felix laughed as he tried to hide his face from Marinette. He had deduced what item or items of clothing would make her blush that much.

"It's not funny"

She said as she smacked Felix with a pillow. 

"You are quiet immature Marinette." Felix pointed out.

"I'll show you how immature I can be."

She smacked him with a pillow a few more times until she was satisfied.

ChatNoir laugh at this situation, not because it was awkward. No. No. He laughed because he enjoyed Marinette beating the living snot out his brother. If you looked in a dictornary you'd might find Ladybug picture but surly not Marinette's.

"What are you laughing at?"

Marinette said before adding "Your next" at end of her sentence. She then proceeded to hit ChatNoir repeatedly. When she thought he had enough she stood up from the couch.

"I'm taking this pillow with me and if either of you follow me, I'll beat you up. Am I clear?" 

She knew ChatNoir would follow her. Sometimes he's more like a dog wanting outside the door cause he's not aloud in. Felix on the other had was respecting her boundaries because that's what a boyfriend should do. She didn't know much about Felix. She knew that he rarely lets his guard down, that he was understanding, and that he would do anything for her.

"I'm so distracted. I need to pick an outfit and get dressed put I can't pick which one. Does Felix like cute girl aesthetic, possibly Bohemian, maybe grunge? Argh."

Marinette heard scratching at the trap door. She who it was and kept telling herself

'Don't let him in. Don't let him in.' But in the end she let him in anyway since needed help with choosing a outfit and the jokester was quiet good with fashion. Chatnoir looked around noticing a few bundles of yarn a variety of colors on her desk. He didn't notice it before since he was otherwise occupied. 

"Stay hear. I'm getting Felix.'

She ordered ChatNoir. He tilted his head in confusion. 'What was she planning?' ChatNoir asked himself since she was still in her pajamas. Marinette walked half way down the stairs and was going to invite him up stairs but she wanted to take a few moments to watch Felix read a fashion magazine on the coffe table.

"Felix, can you come here for a moment?" 

She asked as she leaned on the stair railing. 

"It would improper of me to accept. But I have an assumption that ChatNoir is already up there. Am I wrong?" 

"Your right." She stated.

"And why did you not follow through with your threat?" 

"Well... I wanted him to help since he has a great in fashion. Then I realized I don't know what style your into because this is technically my first date and I've already screwed it up." She said. 

"If you put it that way I have to follow you." he smirked.

He sat the magazine back in the exact same way when he found it. He went up the stairs hoping her parents would not mind her getting imput from ChatNoir and him. Felix didn't want to impose but Marinette wanted to impress him and he could never say no to that.

She changed behind her divider into her first outfit. Which was pretty simple. A white dress shirt with pink polka dots cover mostly by a fuzzy pink sweater. She wore a plaid pleated skirt that matched the same color tones as the first two items. She showed the boys her first outfit as they wanted patiently for her.

"Opinions?" 

Marinette asked mainly wanting them from Felix but then ChatNoir

opened his mouth.

"That skirt is wayyy too short for a first date." 

Marinette raised a eyebrow. "The hem comes to my knees."

"Exactly! That's too short. Your skirt should either go to the ground or you should wear pants."

"Jeez, you should like my dad." Marinette said.

Being compared to Marinette's dad was not the highlight of ChatNoir's day. And he only knew one way to fix this.

"I prefer daddy." ChatNoir said. 

He realized that had a sexual meaning but he couldn't back track now. He already dug his grave. He just stared awkwardly at Felix waiting for a response.

"Marinette, can I borrow your phone?" Felix asked.

Marinette unlocked her phone for him wondering if he was going to call for a ride home but instead he changed his name in her contacts to 'Daddy'.

He whispered something in her ear that made her squirm when handed her phone back. 

"Now be a good girl and put some shoes on so I can take you to the arcade before it closes." he said.

"I don't know if I want to go with you if you are going whisper creepy things into my ear." she added.

"You go Marinette!" ChatNoir said fist-bumping into air above him.

"Shut up, ChatNoir. You're as equally worse as him. It's not a competition on who can make me blush the most. Sometimes I can't help think that maybe you too are related or something." Marinette said.

"Well we are." 

Felix said as ChatNoir's eyes in fear. This wasn't good. Felix knew he was. How was he was going to go through the rest of the day calmly when Felix could tell someone for his own benefit. If Marinette was smart enough she could deduce that he was Adrien. Would that ruin their friendship as Adrien and Marinette if she knew that he rejected her as Adrien to have and to hold her as ChatNoir? Was it selfish of him? Was it even crueler to stay to prevent Felix and Marinette from their date just so he could assure himself that the warp reality wouldn't come true?

"So, your a relative of the Agreste twins? That's explains why you're always at my house."


End file.
